Agente Rompe Corazones
by Beluuchy-chan
Summary: Resumen: Una sospechosa chica, un novio culpable, un agente celoso. Personajes: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto Pareja: Sasuke & Sakura ADVERTENCIA: esta historia contiene Lemmon.


Agente Rompe Corazones

Resumen: Una sospechosa chica, un novio culpable, un agente celoso.

Personajes: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Pareja: Sasuke & Sakura

ADVERTENCIA: esta historia contiene Lemmon, lenguaje explicito, los lectores deben sentirse responsables de la historia que leen, no me refiero a tener cierta edad para leerla (+18) sino de sentirse responsables ante el lenguaje de la misma.

* * *

1- Misión Especial para un Agente Especial

Tokio Japón Lunes 7:30am, lugar, plaza central "World Bazaar"

Suena el celular de una persona, un hombre, cabello color negro despeinado, alto, delgado, pero no mucho, era más bien un hombre de cuerpo fuerte, deseoso para cualquier chica, ojos negros, piel pálida, blanquecino como la blanca nieve, llevando camisa blanca y un traje negro puesto.

-Hola -Atiende

-Hola, Sasuke? -le habla el teléfono acabado de contestar, quien al habla, su jefe.

-El mismo -Contesta con una sonrisa de medio lado, orgulloso de su persona.

-Me alegra oír tu voz -risita burlona por parte del teléfono.

-Cuanto sarcasmo, Kakashi –con sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tu bien me conoces -Contesta.

Suspiro -Bien!, tu no me llamas para saludarme y ver qué bien me va en la vida, verdad?

-Claro, necesito de tus servicios -responde con voz triunfante.

-Como pensaba -contesta el pelinegro con una gotita de sudor revelándose por su rostro. -¿Que sucede?, ¿otro asalto a mano armada?, ¿No te pagaron esta vez?.

-No, nada de eso, es una chica.

-¿Una chica?

...Tokio Japón, Lunes 8:00am, lugar, centro de la ciudad, edificio "Senotakai Tawā 1" piso 7.

-Sakura-chan! -llaman a la puerta del apartamento 105, en el mismo edificio.

-Voy -responde a su llamado.

-Valla estas muy linda -la alaga a la chica que abrió la puerta hace unos segundos, alta, piel blanca, delgada, pero tenía con que defenderse, extrañamente cabello corto de color rosa, vestida con una blusa negra ajustada al cuerpo, minifalda de jean, y botas negras.

-Gracias Ino-cerda, tú también estas linda -contesta la peli rosa con una sonrisita burlona.

-de nada frente sota!, y gracias -sonriendo por la burla de su amiga, esta llevaba puesto una musculosa de tirantes ajustada al cuerpo color blanca, un vaquero igualmente ajustado, y unos Converce, color blanco, era alta, piel blanca, a diferencia de Sakura, Ino tenía su cabello rubio y largo, sujetado con una coleta, mientras que un cerquillo largo le tapaba un ojo, con un cuerpo delgado de modelo.

-Bien Sakura, tenemos que ir al centro comercial, como me lo habías prometido! -le insinúa a la peli rosa con voz al mando.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, vamos tengo el auto abajo.

Ambas se van hacia su destino.

* * *

Lunes 10:00am, lugar, edificio "Himitsu" de agentes, piso 4

Llega por el elevador un chico alto de piel blanca y con una mirada penetrante ha dicho edificio, caminando por el pasillo, mientras aquellas chicas lo miran tonteadas ante su belleza, tratando de conquistarlo.

-Zorras -dice con voz suave y baja para que nadie lo escuchase.

Golpea la puerta central de este piso, en esta dice, "Oficina Central de Kakashi Hatake".

-Entra Sasuke, te estaba esperando -le responde al azabache.

Sasuke entra a su oficina y lo ve a su jefe sentado en una silla con un escritorio lleno de papeles, se aproxima y se sienta donde Kakashi lo estaba esperando.

-Sígueme contando lo de aquella chica sospechosa -le propone a su jefe con un gesto serio en su rostro esperando con ansias su contestación.

-Por supuesto, para eso te llame, no? -contesta.

-Hmp!

Kakashi suspira y saca una foto que tenía guardada, de su escritorio, para mostrársela a su empleado.

-Su nombre es, Sakura Haruno -le dice el jefe al pelinegro.

Sasuke mirando la foto que contenía la imagen de una muchacha de cabello corto color extrañamente rosa, delgada y piel blanca, se sorprende, al recordad y pensar que tal vez podría ser "aquella chica".

* * *

POV. Sasuke.

Tokio Japon, Lunes 9:00am, Lugar, Konoha School

Es, lunes, un día que odio, porque?, por muchas cosas, en primer lugar, hace 2 años atrás, cuando tenía 8, fallecieron mis padres de un accidente de tránsito, y tuve que irme con mi hermano Itachi Uchiha a vivir con mis tíos, en segundo lugar, los lunes tengo que quedarme hasta tarde en la escuela porque mi hermano sale tarde de su clase, y por último, en específico este lunes, es el primer día de escuela, y odio eso porque son algunos compañeros nuevos, sensei nuevo y esto es enfermizo, así que hoy no será mi día.

Sonó el timbre de entrada, y me dirijo a mi clase en el segundo piso, tengo que subir por esas escaleras rápido, no quiero que en mi primer día de clase el maestro me diga que estoy castigado por llegar tarde, doble para poder subir las otros escaleras, tropiezo y caigo, pero no note aquella niña, choque con ella, nos caímos los dos, me levante y la vi tirada contra la pared por culpa mía, así que la ayude a pararse.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunte.

-S-si! -me respondió tímidamente, me quede mirándola por unos segundos, y note que ella es nueva, empecé a ver su rostro, blanca como un papel, me dirigí a sus ojos, verdes como el jade, y deslicé la mirada para ver su cabello, cabellos rosa, largo, cabello rosa?, si es rosa, rosa como el chicle, pensé que por su rostro es más o menos de mi misma edad, o tal vez unos años menos que yo, me sonroje al ver lo linda que es, ella noto eso y soltó una risita atrayéndome a la realidad, cuando me doy cuenta de la hora, es tarde, voy a llegar tarde a la clase, me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude, por suerte veo que los alumnos están entrando, y me dirijo a mi asiento junto a la ventana, como siempre me gusta, giro la cabeza y veo que afuera caen esas hojas del árbol de cerezo y me pongo a pensar, sin darme cuenta se dibujó el rostro de aquella niña en mis pensamientos, embobado, cerrando los ojos escucho una voz chillona que me sorprende y me hace volver al salón en el que estaba.

-Sasuke-baka! -me sorprendo al ver quien es, y es el mismo de siempre, el mismo estorbo de siempre.

-Naruto Uzumaki, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo en mi clase? -le conteste

-Pues que no ves baka?, estamos en el mismo salón -me responde con una amplia sonrisa.

-hmp! -le respondo.

Ya pasaron unas cuentas horas de clase, y tenía compañeros nuevos, los que más me acordaba de sus nombres eran, Tenten, y Rock Lee, después los mismos de siempre, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, karin Seidou, Chouji Akimichi, entre otros. Ahora me encuentro en el patio almorzando con Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji, mientras ellos comían, reían, jugaban, yo estaba al tanto de los movimientos que hacia la peli rosa, en donde se encontraba en una mesa en frente con unas amigas y amigos, si amigos, en especial uno de cabellos rojos, que por desgracia no sabía su nombre, estaba furioso, molesto, no aguantaba, aunque no la conocía mucho aquella niña, me daban ganas de darle un puñetazo al pelirrojo, pero no podía, tenía una alta reputación que mantener, soy un Uchiha, y los Uchiha han pasado por esta escuela con las mejores calificaciones, sin pelearse con nadie, así que yo no podía rebajarme así por una niña, tuve que pararme e irme de ahí ante todas la miradas raras de mis compañeros.

Un mes de clase ya han pasado, y unas semanas atrás, no había visto a aquella chica de ojos jade, me empecé a preocupar, no sabía porque motivo faltaría tanto, supuse que era porque estaba enferma o algo así, asique después no le di mucha importancia.

Otra hora de almorzar, ya estábamos a mitad del año, y seguía sin ver a la peli rosa, y mi preocupación aumento, pasaron los días, los meses que faltaban para terminar un año más de curso, y jamás volví a ver a la niña que por primera vez me enamoro.

Fin POV. Sasuke.

* * *

-La conoces? -le pregunta Kakashi al pelinegro que parecía estar en las nubes.

-Hmp no -respondió, supuso que "aquella chica" no era la única con cabellos rosa en todo Japón, aunque era mucho el parentesco, no quiso sacar conclusiones apresuradamente.

-Ok, mira Sasuke, esta chica es sospechosa de haberse infiltrado en una bóveda altamente asegurada, de una empresa internacional, tu eres quien puede darse cuenta o no si esta sospechosa es culpable, investígala, síguela, trata de saber qué cosas le gusta, si trabaja o no, que le agrada o desagrada, se su sombra sin que ella se dé cuenta, o bien, hazlo como quieras, esta misión especial es para ti encárgate de resolver la situación.

-Entiendo, y tienen pruebas? -pregunto el azabache.

-Si muchas -respondió su jefe con voz seria.

Ambos se pararon y se dirigieron a una sala donde tenían dichas pruebas de la sospechosa chica ojijade.

Continuara….


End file.
